gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 67
Chapter 67 Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga title in the Rondel Mage Meeting? Plot Page 1 the introductory art, see right. Page 2 Lelei La Lalena says that Yōji Itami took a test in Japan that makes him the equivlant of a mange. Itami asks "What?" Tuka Luna Marceau and Yao Haa Dushi are both shocked Tuka saying "No way." Page 3 Lelei expressed worry of her translation, and Itami recalls he barely passed college. Page 4 Rory Mercury says Japan is Amazing, and Yao that it is as amazing as Rory as the goddess of love. Tuka says "If Lelei says it's real it must be, but it doesn't feel real." Lelei qualifies by quoting the Goddess of learning Ral, "Simply learning is the first part of studying, next is rearing the ability to understand, and the last is refining your wisdom." Page 5 Itami wonders if he is being ridiculed, Tuka blerts out that his knowledge comes from thin picture books making him mad. Page 6 he grabs her cheeks stretching the mouth that defamed him. Tuka put her finger in Itami's mouth stretching it. Page 7 they continue, Lelei says Tuka will come apart, Rory says they must stop it, Yao volunteers to do so. Page 8 Yao lectures Itami that he acts like a fool most of the time Tuka says he didn't have to start the fight, and Itami notes he has always been care free. Page 9 Rory and Itami hear something Itami draws his pistol. Page 10 Rory grabs he halberd and goes by the door preparing to strike, Lelei, Yao, and Tuka prepare magic balls to throw while Itami stans with his pistol outstretched. Page 11 Rory almost beheads Grey Co Aldo who is embarrassed at his close call, see part of the page to the right. Page 12-14 they discuss the fact Shandy Gaff Marea has been missing for four days. They discuss rather to leave again, Lelei notes she can take the exam at another conference, but Rory points out the danger of the Norra AKA Pied Piper. Grey says they must continue with their plan, and Rory notes they must deal with the Pied Piper first. Page 15 Shandy blursts into the room almost getting shot by Itami and stabbed by Grey saying she is sorry for being late. Page 16 Tuka asks Shandy where she has been all this time, while Grey asks for her report. Page 17-18 Shandy tells of following Norra and meeting the male form of Norra. Tuka continues being negative saying "That's it you had us all worried!" Page 19 Tuka apologies, Itami notes all they needed was the reported contact with the bell boys. Shandy states she wasted her time, Grey said she did a good job Shandy thinks to herself she did it all for praise. Page 20 Itami states the rest will be just as they planned and asks Shandy if she is ready Shandy whines of fatigue and hunger, Grey puts a hand to her shoulder saying Lady Shandy. Page 21 Grey continues pointing out it is not unusual for a scout to go into battle tired Shandy bucks up and comes with them. Page 22 They meet the bell boys who are eager to redeem themselves. Page 23 Itami asks Lelei why she is so cautious about talking of her discoveries. Page 24 Lelei tells of Cato El Altestan talking to her one stary nite, see right. Pages 25-26 Agriculture led to astronomy as they noticed the same constellations with planting season, Astronomy pointed to the Spherical Earth theory. that when announced caused the general public to riot, every one knew the earth was flat. Causing the sages to lie to calm the people. Page 27 this story so scared Lelei that she fears to expound her new theory. Page 28-29 Lelei notes her Theory will be on explosive magic not the chemical process the general public could use, and thus curse her name. Page 30 Itami pats her head. Pages 31-34 Rory announces she will give Lelei homework, Itami wants to ask she would prune Lelei if she introduced gunpowder, but changes his question to changing clothes after Lelei's presentation. Pages 35-38 They meet with Arpeggio El Lelena and Mimoza La Mer, Mimoza notes that Arpeggio has been bragging about Lelei's killing the Fire Dragon and this starts an argument between Mimoza and Arpeggio. Mimoza mentions fixing her dress so Lelei could wear it continuing the argument. Page 39 Grey worries about safety and a young high elf attempts to stem the argument between Mimoza and Arpeggio. Page 40 he introduces himself, Flat El Coda. Page 41 is a fan art see it here full:''' '''https://katmada20xx-v2.deviantart.com/art/Persia-and-Mamina-GATE-Fanart-688404553 note he is the one inserting the English translations into the bubbles. Category:Manga